


第0332章. 高考【四更】(月票加更)(被锁)

by momolanlan



Category: Shénnóng
Genre: Gen, no
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momolanlan/pseuds/momolanlan





	第0332章. 高考【四更】(月票加更)(被锁)

“破译的事情就麻烦您。”陶德昌把自己心中最大的包袱给卸下来之后，看上去整个人都轻松了不少，脸上甚至还露出了笑容，“至于七班同学的事情，你大可以放心。”

“就算你做完了这一次的任务，只要时间还继续在走，我也会想办法保护他们的。”

“破译的事情我肯定会做。”楼宁点点头，然后又对陶德昌摇摇头，“实际上需要您关注的学生还有不少，七班的人绝对不是个例，所以如果可以的话，还请您务必把注意力多放一点在其他学生的身上。”

狼师，恶势力，甚至是黑＃社会，都是这个社会很难避免的。甚至是有很多并不合格的父母，诸如于小鱼跟于志亮的家中情况，甚至还有陈曼云的母亲那样放任不管的。

太多太多，甚至都还不是他们一个人、或是两个人就可以做完的。

只能够尽可能呼吁大家能够重视这一块，并且给予有效率的帮助。

“没有问题。”听到柳老师这么说，陶德昌不知为何，本来觉得已经支撑得很疲惫的身体，忽然又慢慢地涌现出新的力量，“只要是我可以帮得上忙的，甚至是指要有我可以做的，我都绝对不会放弃，也不会忘记。”

在两人达成阶段性共识之后，陶德昌就从忙带着一串的人离去。

事情永远都有很多需要做，能够把心中悬而未决的事情定下来，已经是比什么都还要让人感到安慰的。

“柳姐，你还好吗？”七班的同学早就已经因为太饿，推出了几个比较会做饭的同学去烹饪教室把大家的饭都给做好了。

顺便还弄了一个菜色最为丰富的便当，准备给他们柳姐补一补。

“我很好，都吃饱了？”楼宁一看时间，发现午休时间都已经快过了，于是心中叹口气，脸上重新挂上笑容，对满脸担忧的学生们笑着说，“刚刚在跟陶老师讨论后面怎么带你们，所以花了一点时间。”

“至于校长跟任老师那些事情，以及大家之前措施的权益还有名额，过几天我们会全部重新整理一遍，看要怎么处理。”

大家对柳姐会做这样的事情并不感意外。

不过很多事情已经过去很久了，恐怕这时候开始调查，会牵扯出很多人。大家担心的，是会不会让柳姐感到为难或是危险。

“不会，你们好好读书，把当初跟我做的约定做到就已经帮上很多，要去争取大家的福利也互简单很多，剩下就是我的任务了。”楼宁并不愿意把压力放到学生的身上，更何况很多事情也许连陶德昌做起来都很麻烦吃力，在她这边不过就是键盘上动动爪子而已。

作为一个老师，除了带领好学生，在他们迷茫的时候给予方向；在他们需要帮助的时候，给予全力的支持；在他们受到委屈的时候，更是要尽可能给予他们遮风避雨的地方。

这既是跟任务有关，也更是楼宁认知中所应该要做的事情。所以一点也不麻烦，甚至还觉得自己做得少了。

“柳老师，不简单啊！”时间随着七中最大型的贪＃舞＃弊＃案落幕、以及后续的调查中，一转眼又过了大半年。

烈日当空，干爽的强风带过熙熙攘攘的人群，伴随着警＃力维系着秩序，无数家长万头钻动，扯着伞、张罗着水，各种小巧的、健康不占胃也不刺激身体的零食，就是怕考生们会有半点发挥不利。

“他们就是太懂事了。”楼宁跟七中的老师们一起，穿着有点俗、却又意寓特别好的大红色衣服，站在考场前面，将一个又一个的学生送入考场，“害我准备的东西都没几个派上用场的......”

“我们不给您添麻烦这样还不算好？”于小鱼笑脸盈盈地站在楼宁的身边，跟着看上去就跟喇叭站一样的蓝孟希站在一起，两人正在帮忙大家对准考证跟考场方向，闻言忍不住说，“真要让您为了我们的事情跑，大家也舍不得啊！”

她因为对色彩的敏锐度与细腻度，加上楼宁后天的调教，更有陶德昌帮忙张罗的比赛资源。后来居然一口气斩获了不少奖项，最后走上艺术特长生，并且提前因为优异的表现，得到了央美的入学资格。

“说舍不得也太肉＃麻，就说我们不想要输给一班不就好了。”蓝孟希站在旁边，大咧咧地挂着加油的横幅，一面给大家发水跟毛巾，还有柳姐不知道从哪里搞得板砖护身符，“不管怎么说，他们手段脏是他们的事，我们班干啥都要凭本事，哪里需要争当年那口气！”

一班的集体舞＃弊，偷题目答案，甚至是黑了其他同学的参赛资格，侵占奖学金，甚至是霸凌同学，找校外人士到学校打人......

有陶德昌的保证和大力清查，一班这大半年下来简直鸡飞狗跳。任课老师们直接被换了大半，就是学生都被约谈了好几个，回头所有身上的光环被直接撸了个干净，论及身上背的名声，甚至比起最混的学生还不如。

在这种气氛影响下，新来的老师虽然资质也很好，更是真心想拉一把，不过大家也都基本无心于学习，整天提心吊胆的。

中间几次摸底考试，一班的表现简直惨不忍睹，整体平均下滑的很惨，一度让所有人无比担忧。

要不是后来给经过的柳姐骂了一顿，恐怕所有人都还浑浑噩噩的，完全不知道今夕何夕，也不会愿意好好读书。

“哼！最后要不是我们柳姐拉了他们一把，他们还能够这么嚣张的保持住成绩？”蓝孟希是科学竞赛的受益者，因为实在是文科成绩不行，所以于志亮干脆把自己的保送名额让给他，包袱款款进场考试。

一班的底子毕竟比七班厚得多，两次摸底考试并不顺利，后面倒是重新焕发出极其强大的战斗力，如同开屏的孔雀一样，天天在跟七班的人争夺柳姐的注意力！

他们难到会那么轻易上当吗?!

“呸！你们这群小王八蛋，后面给我们捅了那么多篓子，还跟一班的人决斗，当我们都不知道啊！”暴秦听到蓝孟希这么说，虽然也知道他的小心思，却还是忍不住好笑，“知足吧，到最后都没有换班导，就少做妖了，连高考这么两天的都不愿意放过人家。”

“那又怎么样？”蓝孟希被爆秦戳破了那点小九九，也不脸红，反而理直气壮地说，“是他们自己先不对的，又怎么能怪我们呢！”

“那你倒是说说，上次竞赛给你开的证明题，你到底还记得多少？”老方双手背着身后，神出鬼没地站在蓝孟希的身边，笑咪咪地问。

。  
不知为啥被锁…只能继续放了哈！

感谢 冬眠中的熊熊、指针、烟冉桥曦 小伙伴的月票啊啊啊！给你们一万个么么哒！加更奉上！


End file.
